leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Training
Super Training (Japanese: スーパートレーニング Super Training), commonly abbreviated as ST (Japanese: スパトレ SuperTra), is a method of Pokémon training introduced in the Pokémon X and Y games. It is a feature created by Clemont which allows players to train their Pokémon on the touch screen from anywhere at any time. Super Training allows the player to not increase their Pokémon's level, but instead raise its stats (i.e. effort values). Super Training is accessible among the paged features on the bottom screen of the 3DS in X and Y, immediately left of the Player Search System and right of Pokémon-Amie; in , it is at the bottom of the PlayNav menu of the PokéNav Plus. The first time the player accesses Super Training, they are shown a video and taken through two tutorials demonstrating how to use Super-Training Regimens (against a virtual and ) to increase a Pokémon's stats, and how to use training bags in the Core Training screen to do the same. Core Training The main Super Training screen is referred to as Core Training (Japanese: ベーストレーニング Base Training), where players can use training bags to help boost their Pokémon's growth. The player may earn additional training bags by participating in Super-Training Regimens, or by "punching" (tapping) repeatedly on the empty training bag on this screen. Pokémon will also hit the training bag automatically, once per minute, occasionally finding training bags on their own. Occasionally, the player's Pokémon will take a rest from Core Training, indicated by the Pokémon lying on its side with a "..." displayed above it and a refusal to participate in a Super-Training Regimen (or accept a new training bag); tapping the Pokémon will wake it up and give it a second wind (shown as a smiley above the Pokémon), which doubles the speed at which the Pokémon can finish off a training bag. Training Bags The small, medium and large stat bags are all patterned to resemble a three-stage line of Pokémon which specializes in that stat. The HP bags resemble , , and ; Attack bags resemble , , and ; Defense bags resemble , , and ; Special Attack bags resemble , , and ; Special Defense bags resemble , , and ; while Speed bags resemble , , and . Bags that boost a Pokémon's performance in a Super-Training Regimen cannot be combined with each other, but remain in effect until the Pokémon actually participates in a regimen. The Effort-o-Meter The Effort-o-Meter displays a Pokémon's stats as a graph (radar chart) on the Core Training screen. Many Pokémon have stats that grow more easily than others, and stats that take more time to grow than others. The inner green part of the Effort-o-Meter's graph shows stat levels related to the Pokémon's base stats (as dictated by its species), while the outer yellow portion shows effort values gained through Super Training. A vertical meter to the right of this graph shows the Pokémon's cumulative training progress across all its stats; when this reaches its maximum value, the player is notified and the Pokémon is declared a Fully Trained Pokémon (indicated by a icon to the left of its name) and becomes eligible for Secret Super-Training Regimens. In addition to EV-reducing Berries, the player can reset the Pokémon's stat increases with a Reset Bag, which resets all obtained effort values. The Reset Bag is never given as a prize for completing a Training Regimen; it can only be obtained by tapping the empty bag on the main Super Training screen. Super Training Regimens Super-Training Regimens, a part of Super Training, strengthens a Pokémon by making it face off against giant Pokémon-shaped "Balloon Bots" in a soccer-like game where the player scores points by striking targets on the Balloon Bot. Completing a regimen awards an increase to the Pokémon's stats (in the same way that stat training bags in Core Training do); completing it within a specified target time also earns the Pokémon a medal. Initially, only Lv.1 Super-Training Regimens are available; Lv.2 and Lv.3 training regimens are unlocked by completing all six regimens of each level the first time (with any Pokémon). Unlike vitamins and training bags, a Pokémon may participate in a Super-Training Regimen at any time, even if its stat(s) (as shown on the Core Training screen) have hit their maximum values, and obtain Training Bags as prizes. The table below describes the Balloon Bots that are fought in each regimen and the total score needed to defeat them. Shot types Each species of Pokémon has a different-colored Energy Shot in Super-Training Regimens, with each type having a different effect. The table below describes the attributes of each type of shot. Influence of stats The Pokémon's performance during a Super Training Regimen is influenced by its own stats: Secret Super Training A set of twelve Secret Super-Training Regimens are accessible exclusively to Fully Trained Pokémon. Many of these Secret Super-Training Regimens involve Circuit Training: battling more than one Balloon Bot in sequence. During Circuit Training, the timer is extended by 30 seconds between each Balloon Bot. Unlike in regular Super-Training Regimens where each rank of regimens is unlocked at once, each Secret Super-Training Regimen is unlocked in sequence. In Secret Super Training, if the player achieves the target time, they will also receive an item as a reward, in addition to a training bag. The more the target time is beaten by, the more likely the player is to receive a rare item. Achieving the target time in all Super Training and Secret Super-Training Regimens declares the Pokémon a Supremely Trained Pokémon (indicated by a icon to the left of its name). Once a Pokémon is eligible for Secret Super Training it retains that distinction permanently; reducing its EVs (e.g. using a Reset Bag) does not disqualify it from participating in Secret Super-Training Regimens. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Super Training was first mentioned in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play, where suggested that should try it out. However, X refused the offer without a second thought. X and his friends later encountered a Super Training Dome while running away from Team Flare. In other languages See also * Hyper Training Category:Game mechanics Category:Pokémon X and Y Category:Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire de:Supertraining es:Superentrenamiento fr:Système de Perfectionnement Virtuel it:Super Allenamento Virtuale ja:スパトレ zh:超級特別訓練